1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are known that detect when a process such as printing or copying is performed, that such an event has occurred and count the number of prints, copies, or the like. With such an image forming apparatus, it is possible to manage count values such as the number of prints and/or copies on an intracompany department basis.
More recently, image forming apparatuses are often used by being connected to computer networks. Some computer networks, in which a plurality of users use a plurality of terminal devices, are provided with an authentication server for performing a user authentication. The authentication server has user information registered in advance, and performs an authentication process with respect to users who operate the terminal device based on the user information.
The count values are generally stored in the image forming apparatus. The count values are typically sent to a server. If the count value does not reach a server device due to a communication fault that has occurred in the computer network or other such cause, the count values cannot be summed up correctly, which makes it difficult to centrally manage the count values using the server device.
If the count values are to be managed on an intracompany department basis, storing the count values in individual image forming apparatuses makes it difficult to centrally manage the count values by a server such as the above-mentioned authentication server in association with the user information.